kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Adonis
, who was called by Jabel to refer to his master, is the father of Alain, Adel and Alia. . As his title suggests, he is the ruler and leader of the Gamma. History Early life Adonis had evidently lived since the early 19th century at least, his youngest son being at least 150 years old. Ever since his youth he was close friends with Edith, who would become his magistrate. He had a wife who bore him three children, Alia, Adel and Alain, before her death. As Emperor, Adonis kept peace in the Gamma's world by performing a sacred prayer to a circle of 15 floating pillars. Alain knew his father as a perfect being who ruled over their world and a man who had everything. Ghost Adonis summons Adel, telling him to bring Alia and Alain, as the magistrate Edith has requested an audience with the royal family. At the meeting, Edith asked Adonis to reaffirm his beliefs. Adonis was killed by his son Adel who framed Alain for the death of their father. However this only destroyed his Eyecon form, and Adonis was able to reappear again. Personality Adonis believes that humans are flawed beings, and that the Demia Project is an act to protect them from themselves. Despite his resolute belief, Adonis seems to care for his family: he remembers his wife fondly and shows genuine concern for his son Alain. Powers and Abilities ;Ganma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Adonis possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. Gamma Eyecon As with all Gamma, Adonis' natural basic form is the . It is destroyed when he is assassinated by Adel. Behind the scenes Etymology Adonis is directly named after a figure in , who was the god of vegetation. Before this, he was a mortal who was loved by both Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Persephone, goddess of spring and Queen of the Underworld. Notes *Considering the same initial pronunciation in the name of Majesty A'donis, [[Alia|Princess '''A'lia]], [[Adel|Prince 'A'del]] and [[Alain|Prince 'A'lain]], might be the surname of the Gamma Imperial Family. *Like Rosyuo from Kamen Rider Gaim, Adonis seems to maintain a degree of benevolence to humanity, despite their respective races intend to subjugate humans in a more cruel method. Ultimately, their altrustic concern towards humanity lead them to be betrayed by their subordinates - Redyue and Adel; Redyue murders Rosyuo to obtain the Golden Fruit, but fails to do so when the Fruit is entrusted to someone else before meeting her end, Adel assassinates his own father to successfully claim the throne from him, as such puts Alain responsible for Adonis' death. **Coincidentally, they are both white-colored neutral characters. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! Category:Gamma Category:Villains Category:Leader Category:Ghost Characters Category:Antivillains